British Railways
by Trainmaster97
Summary: Brining you history of British Railways in this new story. Join Flying Scotsman, Mallard, City of Turo, and many more as they have new experiances in the UK. Will contain Real engines and Thomas Characters. Hope you enjoy it.


**Welcome to the beginning of the newest Thomas story "British Railways". This will tell about British engines and their history. But don't worry, Thomas characters will be in it. **

**Every Story has a Beginning****-**Written by Trainmaster97

_May 2012_

In Yorkshire England, on Leeman Road, you'll find a large building. This building used to be a large engine shed. Engines slept here when they weren't working, and talked with other engines. Today, this building is famous, and you're probably asking "What For".

Well, today, this shed is known as The National Railway Museum. It is filled with the most famous engines in the UK. Along with being the largest railway collection in the world, it's also the most visited.

This museum holds many famous locomotives. These range from a replica of Stephenson's Rocket (The first true steam locomotive ever built) to modern diesel/electric engines. Each engine lives a pampered life style, with people coming to see them every day. Some of the engines, while on display, still move. The engines that can move are very grateful.

Some engines, such as Mallard; the world's fastest steam engine, can no longer move on his own.

But some, like City of Turo, are still operational. They sometimes leave the museum to go on tours across the UK. But I think we should get back to our story. So, where does it begin. Well, it starts right here, so let's go.

It was an average day at the National Railway Museum. People were walking around, looking at all the engines. They took pictures, asked them questions, and studied their construction.

But there was one person that wasn't taking pictures or asking questions. This boy, around the age of 16, was walking through the museum with his hands in this pocket. He was looking very grumpy.

"Go Do Something, I don't care, just get out of the house" he said in a shrill voice. "Can't believe it, mom kicks me out just because I watched TV. You'd think she'd be glad I wasn't doing anything bad. But nope, I have to go do something. And the only thing close by is this stupid museum. Who cares about these out of use machines anyway? If they're not being used, what good are they" he asked.

He walked over and leaned against the turntable railing. "What's so great about these trains? "Oh, they puff smoke, no engine does that anymore. Wow, they used to be around when your grandpa was a kid" he said in a stupid like voice. "So I'll ask again, WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT TRAINS" he asked, a little louder than usual.

"Lots of things really" said a voice. The boy turned around, and sitting there on the turntable was a black A3 Pacific. It smiled warmly at him.

"I don't think I was talking to you" said the teenager angrily.

"No you weren't, but I couldn't help overhearing you talk to yourself. You were being rather loud" said the engine.

"You still didn't have to speak up" said the boy huffily.

"Your right, I should have minded my own business. I'm sorry" said the engine.

"You should be" said the boy, and he turned to walk away. But, something held him back. He knew he had a question, but why should he say it. "Guess it can't hurt" he said to himself. He turned around to face the engine. "So how are they great" he asked.

"Pardon" said the engine.

"When I asked what's so great about trains, you said lots of things. So, what kind of things" the boy asked.

"Well, did you know that I was the first steam engine to reach 100 miles per hour" said the engine.

"HEY, I EARNED THAT ACHIEVMENT" shouted an engine the boy couldn't see.

"Give it a rest Turo; everyone knows that I was the first. There's no proof that you did" said the engine. "Sorry about that" he said looking at the boy.

"Ya, well anyway, what's so great about that. Most if not all cars today can go way over that" said the boy.

"He's acting just like Coi" said Duchess of Hamilton silently.

"Well, back in the 1900's, it was a big thing. Nothing had ever gone that fast before. I was considered the fastest until Mallard came along" said the engine.

"Who's Mallard" asked the boy.

"That would be me" said a voice. The boy turned around, and once again, right behind him was an engine. It was a dark blue A4 pacific. "I'm Mallard" said the engine.

"So, why are you so important" the boy asked, but in a curious way.

"Simple really; I'm the world's fastest steam engine" said Mallard with a smile.

"Really" said the boy, surprised.

"Yep, reached 126 miles per hour. I still remember that day; Stoke Bank on 3rd July 1938. Look it up; you'll find it interesting" said Mallard.

"Maybe I will" said the boy, and he turned back to the black engine. "So I never got your name" he said.

"Look at the nameplate on my middle wheel arch" said the engine.

The boy walked around the table until he could see the plate. There, in gold lettering, was the name _Flying Scotsman_.

"Your name is Flying Scotsman" asked the boy.

"That's right, named after the famous Flying Scotsman passenger train. I pulled it once, and now the name lives on in me" said Scot.

"Wow, life must have been much different back when you were built" said the boy.

"Oh yes, it was a grand time. We were the pinnacle of modern engineering. I remember those days well, like they happened only yesterday" said Scot. He looked towards the ceiling as he started to remember.

_**September 1937 **_

Steam rised up from under a large green A1 by a station. People walked up and down the platform, going about their day. The carriages were full of people, and the guard was walking up and down the train, making shure everything was correct.

The engine was humming silently to himself. His green paintwork shined in the sun, especially the letters on his tender that read: LNER. But his nameplate was also glowing in the sun; the golden letters spelled out: _Flying Scotsman_.


End file.
